


Short Fics Collection - Multi Edition

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: A collection of drabbles, drabble series, and short fics (under 1,000 words) with threesome/foursome/moresome pairings, set in the Harry Potter universe.





	1. Sensual Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Sensual Sunset  
>  **Pairing(s):** Ginny/Luna/Draco  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 868  
>  **Prompt(s):** hp_3forfun - New Beginnings - Sunset  
>  **Summary:** Luna, Ginny, and Draco begin their relationship anew after a sunset together on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Fiery red locks mingled with blonde as Ginny brushed her lips against those of the woman beneath her. Her tanned fingers trailed over the pale flesh of her companion, caressing Luna's firm breasts as her lips found their way to her throat. A quiet sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she arched into the touch, turning her head to one side in silent invitation for more of Ginny's attentions there. Ignoring the hint with a small smile on her lips, Ginny lightly scratched her manicured nails along the woman's stomach, following the path with her tongue.  
  
“Mm... We're being watched, love,” Luna murmured, breaking her lover's concentration. Raising her head to meet the silvery grey eyes of the other witch, she frowned slightly. Before she could ask, Luna turned her head to the side and smiled. Following suit, Ginny did the same, and hardly managed to keep from smiling as well.  
  
Not more than ten feet from them, Draco Malfoy stood, barefoot in the sand, watching the two of them. Unlike them, he was wearing swim-clothes, although they did nothing to hide his obvious arousal at seeing the two witches together. Briefly, Ginny glanced back at Luna from the corner of her eye to get an idea of her thoughts. She met her gaze with the same dreamy smile she always did, and gave a small nod of approval.  
  
Turning back around towards the wizard, Ginny raised one hand, crooking a finger in a 'come-hither' motion. Even from their distance apart, the widening of Draco's eyes was obvious, but he still stepped forward, although nervously.  
  
“Come join us,” she said, loud enough for her voice to travel. The offer seemed to make him bolder, and Draco's gait took on the confidence it had always boasted over the years. As he stepped up beside them, Ginny returned her attention to Luna's eager body. Lowering her lips to the woman's legs, she trailed a series of nibbles along her inner thighs.  
  
Arching her back, Luna let out another hum as her hand tugged gently at Draco's swimming trunks, encouraging him to kneel down beside her. Once he did, she eagerly began tugging at the fastenings keeping his cock restrained by the silky fabric. Ginny knew without looking that Luna had managed to free him from the confines of the cloth and had wrapped her lips around the hardened flesh when Draco inhaled sharply.  
  
Smirking to herself, she moved her mouth to the already slick quim of her lover. The moan that escaped her at the sweet taste was echoed by Luna and Draco both. Ginny gave her lips a quick lick before pressing her face firmly into the wet folds in front of her, wrapping her arms around the other woman's legs to hold her still.  
  
“Sweet Merlin,” Draco gasped out breathlessly, reaching down to tangle his pale fingers in Luna's wavy hair. He slowly began to guide her in sliding her lips along his shaft, leaning his head back with a loud moan as she took to the action readily. The sound of Draco's breathing slowly becoming ragged in response to Luna's attentions served to further fan the fire building in Ginny's quim. Adjusting herself to rest more firmly on her knees, she slid one hand beneath herself to stroke her clit.  
  
She knew when Luna was getting close to cumming; and from the sound of the other blonde's breathing, Draco was nearing the edge as well. With a smile, Ginny pushed her tongue gently into her lover's entrance, knowing how it always pushed her over the edge. Raising her eyes to watch the other woman as she came, Ginny felt a wave of arousal wash over her at the sight that she was greeted by.  
  
The final light of the sunset had flared at the instant in which Draco and Luna came together. Both were framed and illuminated by the gold and red light behind them, setting their hair shining in beautiful, fiery shades to rival her own for only an instant. But the moment passed as quickly as it had begun, and the sun slipped just a bit further beneath the horizon. The two blondes separated with a soft sigh from each, and Ginny pulled away from Luna a moment later.  
  
“What made you change your mind?” Draco asked, breaking the peaceful silence between the three after a moment. Luna was curled up to his side on the large blanket they had spread over the sand, and Ginny shifted to lay beside her.  
  
Three years, they'd lived as two different 'couples', with Draco and Ginny sharing the blonde witch between them, but never together themselves. Although, both Draco and Luna had suggested the idea. Now, as the redhead met the second pair of grey eyes, she smiled, curling herself against Luna's back as she did.  
  
“I just think it's time for a new beginning,” she murmured, nuzzling the side of Luna's neck. The other woman pulled one arm free of Draco and extended it behind herself, wrapping it loosely around Ginny's waist. In agreement to her unspoken words, Ginny and Draco clasped their hands over Luna's hip, watching her sigh contently.


	2. Convincing Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Convincing Argument  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 450  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity  
>  **Summary:** They could tell him it was safe and fun until they both were blue in the face, but that didn't mean they would convince him of it.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for talekayler, for writing 10k+ during the 48-hour word war at hd2o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Severus.” Turning to look at the older wizard over his shoulder, Harry bit his lower lip nervously. “I mean...are you  _sure_  this is a good idea?” Offering him a faint, comforting smile, Severus stepped up behind Harry and curved one arm around his waist, pulling the younger man back against his chest.  
  
“I assure you, Harry, it won't be nearly as bad as you seem to think.”  
  
“Do give us some credit, Potter,” Draco said as he stepped up to Harry's other side, his hands tucked neatly into the pockets of his trousers. Glancing at the blond, Harry's teeth sunk a little bit further into his lower lip, his uncertainty evident in the shifting of his weight from one foot to the other. “Merlin, just relax,” the other man scolded, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Draco, be nice,” Severus reprimanded, although his tone lacked any real sharpness. “It's not his fault that he's nervous.”  
  
“All three of you together?”  
  
“Severus-” Harry started, turning slightly to try and grasp at Severus's Muggle shirt before Draco spoke up for them.  
  
“I'll take the car behind them.  _Alone_.” The ride attendant nodded, and gestured them toward the roller coaster car, ignoring the pleading look Harry was shooting Severus. Without waiting for them, Draco strode forward to the second car in the line before he glanced back at his two lovers with an annoyed sigh.  
  
“Come on then!” he said, stepping into the car and beginning to pull the safety gear down around his shoulders.  
  
“It's just like riding a broom, Harry,” Severus murmured quietly in his ear, hoping it would convince Harry to release the vice grip he had on the fabric of his shirt. “I assure you, it's perfectly safe,  _and_  enjoyable.”  
  
Despite the nervous fluttering in his stomach, Harry nodded stiffly and allowed Severus to guide him gently toward the front car of the coaster. After he'd whinged and begged them to come with him to the Muggle park the first time, Severus and Draco had taken to this particular ride with alarming enthusiasm, although he'd always sat out when they wanted to get on. The first few times, it had been well and good, but by their fifth visit of the summer, it seemed the two of them had gotten tired of his nervous hand-wringing whenever they asked him to ride it with them.  
  
“If you say so, Severus,” he answered weakly, grasping the metal handles of the ride's shoulder guards until his knuckles whitened. They could tell him it was safe and fun until they both were blue in the face, but that didn't mean they would convince him of it.


	3. All In Good Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** All In Good Fun  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Severus/Remus  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 402  
>  **Warning(s):** Slight crack  
>  **Summary:** "Wait a tick... You took him out the first time?"  
>  **Author's Notes:** Inspired by rivertempest's prompt of the pairing, and the quote from Clue: _"He's got new injuries. Well, he's certainly dead now. Why would anyone want to kill him twice?" "Seems so unnecessary." "It's what we call overkill." "It's what we call psychotic."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"He's got new injuries, Severus; see?" Harry crouched down awkwardly in the mud, pointing out several red stains on Remus's back that hadn't been there on their first pass through the area fifteen minutes before. "Well, he's certainly dead now," he sighed, straightening with a small frown. "Why would anyone want to kill him twice?"

"It seems so unnecessary," Severus agreed, stepping closer behind Harry and peering over his shoulder at Remus's body. He was sprawled awkwardly on the ground, partially cushioned by the layer of leaves that covered much of the mud, although Severus could see the muck seeping into the other man's clothes in several places. "I suppose this is what you would call 'overkill'?"

"Actually, this is what we would call 'psychotic'."

"I will show the both of you ' _psychotic_ ' if you don't tag me up _this instant_ ," Remus growled, huffing sharply to blow a mud-covered leaf away from his mouth. "I've been lying down here for the better part of an hour!"

"Sorry, love, but you're dead, remember?" Harry nudged Remus in the side gently with the toe of his shoe. "No talking or moving until the game is over." Remus peeked one eye open, glaring up at Harry and Severus.

"I find this game ridiculous."

"Only because you are losing, Lupin," Severus said smoothly, one corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. Chuckling in agreement, Harry crouched down again and pressed a kiss against Remus's cheek.

"We'll tag you up in a bit, love; promise." Harry smiled as he straightened again, picking up his paint-ball gun from where he'd placed it beside one of the trees. "Come on, Severus. The others are still hiding somewhere around here...."

"Bastards, the both of you," Remus groused from his position on the ground. A loud _pop_ from behind him sounded, followed by a sharp gasp through his gritted teeth. " _Especially_ you, Severus," he added sharply as the pain between his shoulder blades gradually began to fade.

"That was very unnecessary, you know," Harry stated, swatting Severus's shoulder in reprimand. His brow furrowed for a moment as he glanced at Remus and noticed the dark green splotches of paint across his back that matched the colour of the ball that had exploded between his shoulders. "Wait a tick... _You_ took him out the first time?"

Smirking, Severus lowered his paint-ball gun to his side. "All in good fun, I assure you."


	4. Sunset Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Sunset Return  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Luna/Neville  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 575  
>  **Summary:** They welcome him home as though he never left...As though the past month had never happened and he'd been with them all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"This is nice," Luna murmured dreamily, leaning her head against Neville's shoulder. His arm around her waist tightened slightly as he looked out over the abandoned cobblestone street, watching the way the setting sunlight glinted faintly off the stones. "Isn't it beautiful, Harry?"

"Harry?" Neville asked quietly, pulling back in confusion to turn toward Luna until he caught sight of a pair of trouser legs out of the corner of his eye. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Harry standing a few paces behind them, shuffling his feet awkwardly and focusing on his shoes rather than Neville. "Harry..."

The other man glanced up hesitantly, his mouth twitching into a nervous smile when Neville didn't immediately shoo him away. Luna twisted around to smile at him in her usual way, bringing up one hand to wave him closer without looking to Neville for approval. Uncertainly, though, Harry did, letting out a relieved sigh when Neville gave a small nod.

Silently, Harry stepped closer to them, lowering himself to his knees behind them, ready to stand and walk away again at the first sign that either of them wanted him to go. To his surprise, Neville was the first to wrap an arm around him, the simple gesture enough to bring tears to Harry's eyes as he shifted his legs from beneath himself and curled into Neville's side.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly as Luna shifted behind him, pressing herself against his back and wrapping her arms around both men. "I never should have left..."

"It's all right now, Harry," Luna said lightly, her lips brushing against Harry's neck as they pulled into a small smile. "We forgive you, don't we, Neville?"

There was a tense moment of silence as Harry waited for the other man to speak, lifting his face slightly to look up at Neville hopefully. The other wizard met his gaze with a blank expression before finally breaking into a faint smile as he nodded. "We forgive you," he repeated quietly, chuckling softly when Harry threw himself against his chest with a nearly inaudible whimper of relief. "Please don't do that to us again, Harry... We missed you."

"I missed you too," Harry mumbled against his chest, the words coming out muffled by the fabric as he clung to Neville's shirt. Behind him, Luna shifted, leaning up a bit to press a gentle kiss to Harry's temple.

"Sit and enjoy the sunset with us, Harry," she said, her voice cheerful and welcoming, as though Harry hadn't left them for nearly a month. As though he'd never been gone at all...

"You're...You're sure you want me to stay?" he asked uncertainly as he pulled away from Neville, sitting back onto the cobblestones and looking between the two of them nervously, afraid that they would suddenly change their minds. "I mean, I-"

"You came home," Luna said softly, her tone holding a hint of firmness that Harry had never heard before as she settled comfortably beside him. "Stay with us, Harry."

Swallowing back the lump that rose in his throat, Harry nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up into the first smile he'd truly felt since he left his two lovers four weeks before. "I love you both," he whispered as both of them wound their arms around his waist, leaning their heads against his shoulders as they settled comfortably together as though he'd been there all that time. "More than you'll ever know."


	5. Wrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Wrapping Presents  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Let's just say insanity sums it up pretty well?  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for talekayler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Get it off!"  
  
"Well if you'd stop flailing around like that, I could-"  
  
" _Now,_  Potter!"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, how did you even-"  
  
"It's worse than a damned sticking charm!"  
  
"Well you're not supposed to-"  
  
" _What_  is going on?" Severus asked coolly as he leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, taking in the scene of not-yet-wrapped Christmas presents and crumpled wrapping paper strewn across the bed, and a very flustered Draco, covered head-to-toe in tape while Harry attempted to remove it.  
  
" _Someone_  got a bit over-eager with the double-sided tape and things sort of... got out of hand from there?"


	6. No Need to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** No Need to Tell  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Hermione/Lucius  
>  **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 754  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity  
>  **Prompt(s):** "A scene where the boys find out who Hermione is shagging"  
>  **Summary:** Harry and Ron want to know who Hermione is seeing. Hermione has two very good reasons not to tell them.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written as a prize for exchange_bingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Come on, Hermione, just tell us already."

Hermione huffed, avoiding Ron's gaze in the mirror while she fussed with her hair. The stubborn curls frizzed no matter what she did, but if she clipped it up and arranged the loose strands just so, it looked almost intentional. She combed her fingers through a few curls and nodded in satisfaction, just as Ron geared up to start in on her again.

"You do this every Friday night. Gone all weekend, never tell us where you are or who you're with... What if something were to happen?"

"For the last time, Ronald, I am _not_ telling you!" she snapped, turning on her heel to look at him. Harry, hovering in the doorway behind Ron, had the grace to look reprimanded by her tone. "I assure you both, I am very safe where I go and with who I see. It is none of your business who it is."

"But Hermione-"

" _No._ " Lifting her chin defiantly, Hermione brushed past both boys to retrieve her wand from her bedroom of their shared flat. When the three of them had first gone in together on the spacious place, she'd assumed it would be more convenient than a place all to herself. But Ron's persistent prodding to know who she was seeing wore on her patience rather quickly. Sighing, Hermione snatched up her wand and Apparated away, just as she heard Ron's footsteps approaching her room.

*-*-*-*-*

Ron stopped in the doorway of Hermione's room when he heard the _crack_ of Apparition, turning to look at Harry with a satisfied expression.

"You put a trace on her, didn't you?"

"Had to find out where she goes somehow, didn't I?"

Shaking his head, Harry let out a quiet sigh. "I suppose I have to come along to make sure she doesn't kill you when she finds out."

*-*-*-*-*

Hermione's annoyance faded quickly as she arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron. Tucking her wand into her jeans, she strode inside and went immediately to a booth positioned at a corner in the back. Two men were already seated there, and as she approached, one slid off the bench seat and offered her a smile.

"Lucius," she greeted, leaning up to brush her lips against his before sliding into the booth beside the second man. "And Severus." She kissed his cheek, and Severus greeted her with a faint nod, settling a hand on her lower back while Lucius slipped back into the booth, sandwiching her between them.

"Butterbeer?" Lucius offered, before taking in her expression. Despite having calmed quite a bit, Hermione was sure he could read the edge of anger still there, confirming that suspicion when he amended, "Or perhaps Firewhisky instead?"

Nodding, Hermione settled against the back of the booth. "Yes, please."

"I assume Potter and Weasley were giving you trouble yet again?" Severus spoke without looking at her, his gaze focussed on something across the pub.

"They always do." Hermione sighed, looking gratefully at the tumbler of Firewhisky Lucius pushed toward her. "Maybe I should just tell them already. Though I'm not sure it would do me much good. They'd probably never believe it."

"Actually, I imagine they wouldn't be too surprised."

Furrowing her brow, Hermione looked at Severus. "Why not?"

Rather than answer, Severus nodded in the direction he was looking, and Hermione turned her own gaze that way, just as Lucius began chuckling beside her. She tensed for a moment as she laid eyes on Ron and Harry, before breaking into a fit of quiet laughter herself.

Pale and wide-eyed, Ron was staring at their table with his mouth hanging open, his lips moving slightly every now and then as though he were murmuring something in his shock. With one hand curled around his forearm, Harry shot Hermione an apologetic look as he attempted to drag their friend away, fighting against Ron's stumbling steps.

"I believe we've taken them by surprise," Lucius drawled, earning himself a wide smile from Hermione.

"Should teach them not to try to follow me, then."

"Quite fortunate that our plans were a bit more tame this evening than usual, then, isn't it?"

Despite herself, Hermione laughed at that and leaned into Severus' side a bit. "Yes, Severus, it is. Though our plans aren't entirely tame tonight, are they?"

Severus and Lucius exchanged a look over her head, and she felt Lucius' arm come around her just below Severus', his hand moving past her to settle on Severus. "Of course not, kitten. Only for now."


	7. She'd Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** She'd Known  
>  **Pairing(s):** Ron/Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ron  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 640  
>  **Summary:** Hermione had known it was going to happen. She'd known it since the first time they had all tumbled into bed together in a writhing mess of limbs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Hermione had known it was going to happen. She'd known it since the first time they had all tumbled into bed together in a writhing mess of limbs – one of them pressed along her back with the other at her front, always touching her and not each other – that one day, one of them would pluck up the courage to take that small little step, and it would all come crumbling down.

Even as their hands had roamed over her, their eyes were always on each other, Ron's watching Harry's lips whenever they were pressed to Hermione's, and Harry's gaze always fixed on Ron's cock as it slid inside her. Towards the end of it, their faces would all be so close together as they took turns sharing kisses with Hermione, that it would only take one of them turning towards the other, one single brush of lips, and she knew the game would end. The moment they finally crossed that line, they wouldn't need her to be between them anymore.

But knowing it was coming didn't make it any easier, as she stood in the hall outside the bedroom and listened to the steady sound of flesh meeting flesh and low moans from the other side of the door. With a trembling hand, she gently nudged the door open a crack and leaned against the frame, peering inside.

Harry was positioned on all fours on the large bed, his head dropped forward as he moaned, and behind him, Ron's hips pistoned as he slid in and out of him with a hard, pounding rhythm. Their harsh breathing filled the room, mingling with their low groans and the sharp sound of Harry's cry when Ron's angle changed and both of them paused.

"T-there... Oh, fucking hell, right there, please," Harry babbled under his breath, and Hermione watched as Ron slid slowly out of him, carefully adjusting his angle again before he snapped his hips to enter him again, and Harry's back bowed with a scream of pleasure. Ron muttered a breathless curse and placed his hands on Harry's hips, fingers biting into his skin as he took up his hard pace again with his face scrunching in concentration as he held the same angle.

From her place outside the door, Hermione nearly moaned herself as she watched them, slicking her tongue across her lips. They made a stunning sight together, all raw passion and rough touches, while with her, they gave softness and the sort of simmering heat that could last them for hours. Placing her hand on the door, she gently nudged it further open, and hesitated when the door creaked loudly, and Ron and Harry both turned toward her. Ron's rhythm faltered, and Harry's eyes went wide, and for a moment, the three of them were frozen, until Ron's lips twisted with a lazy smile, and he snapped his hips once more.

Harry's lashes fluttered as he moaned, and one hand moved to reach for her before Ron's angle struck his prostate again and he dropped it back down to fist tightly in the sheets. "C-come here... 'Mione..."

"Kiss me, first," Ron interrupted, his gaze fixed on Hermione as he slid his hands over Harry's sides for a moment before gripping onto him hard once more. "He's been wanting you since I got him like this, so I'll never get a kiss from you once he starts in."

It took her a moment to realize what they were saying, staying rooted to the floor where she stood when the door had opened, and then Hermione shook herself, letting out a soft, almost nervous laugh as she stepped inside and pushed the door shut behind herself.

She'd known it was going to happen some day, she just hadn't expected it to change as little as it did.


	8. He Started It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** He Started It!  
>  **Pairing(s):** Neville/Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He started it...  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for tryslora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, quit it!"

"Say the magic word!" Draco sing-songed, and, shaking his head, Neville pushed open the bedroom door. Harry was rolling about on their bed, twisting up the sheets as he frantically tried to squirm away from Draco, who was assaulting his ticklish ribs with the end of his new feather quill.

"I said-"

"I really can't leave the two of you alone for a minute, can I?" Neville asked with a faint smile as he approached the bed. Harry and Draco both smiled, the assault pausing for a moment, until Harry piped up-

"Malfoy started it..."


	9. The Santa Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Santa Hat  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 251  
>  **Summary:** "I _will not_ wear that absurd hat."  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for annescriblerian during the Secret Santa exchange on snape_ldws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“I  _will not_  wear that absurd hat,” Severus snapped, watching the reflection of the dark haired wizard in the bathroom mirror. “Don't give me that look, Harry,” he added when the younger man adopted a wide-eyed, pouting expression, “it doesn't work.”  
  
“Of course it does,” Draco chimed in, squeezing himself between Harry and Severus as he entered the bathroom, reaching around the older wizard to pluck a comb from the counter. “He wins you over every time with those pleading eyes of his.”  
  
“No, what ‘wins me over’ is his tongue.”  
  
“It  _is_  hard to say 'no' to him with his lips around your cock,” Draco agreed, running the comb through his hair as he smirked at Severus in the mirror.  
  
“Indeed,” Severus sighed.  
  
“Oi!” Harry said sharply behind them, waving the Santa hat in his hand to catch their attention, “I  _am_  still in the room, you know!”  
  
Turning away from the mirror, Severus leaned back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest as he faced Harry. “We're aware,” he answered, the corner of his mouth pulling up into an amused smirk as he held the hat out towards Severus, the younger man's green eyes lit with hope. “But I'm still not wearing the hat.”  
  
“Bugger,” Harry sighed, stomping out of the bathroom in a huff.  
  
“ _Language_ , Mr. Potter!” Severus teased, leaning half out the bathroom door after Harry, “or 'Santa' might decide not to give you that 'shag beneath the Christmas tree' you asked for!”


End file.
